My Life
by 1Chilosa-4eva
Summary: Sakura Haruno a 17 year old girl with a past that still haunts her. will  Sakura's life turns upside down when sakura's father wants her back in his life.will she accept his offer or deny it?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Hauno a 17 a year old girl with a rough past that still haunts her today. what would happen if her father comes back for her and decides he wants her living with him. will Sakura beleive her father that he has changed or will he still be the man that abused her through out her childhood.

I DONT OWN NARUTO

**my Life**

* * *

><p>You Would think there's nothing wrong with me. You look in my eyes everything is normal you look at my smile you would say shes happy but if you lift up my shirt you would see nothing but bruises and scars and the truth of my life. Sakura Haruno thought while she layed on her bed thinking about her past and how horible it was. She sighed and got up to get ready for dinner. so she got up and fixed her hair and headed downstairs once she got into the kitchen she found her foster mother cooking rice. 'Hey Amaya' she looked up from her cooking and smiled ' Hey Sakura, you hungry?' I thought about it for a moment and said ' No I'm fine I'm just gonna go for a walk' Amaya turned around and said ' alright just don't be gone for to long remember your first day at a new school starts tomorrow' Sakura sighed ' ya I know dont have to tell me every hour'<p>

Sakura grabed her hoodie from the closet and left the house. Once outside she started walking throught the streets 'till she reached her favorite park since childhood. She smiled as the memories of her playing around with her mother returned to her mind but then she frowned after realizing she wasnt with her anymore. Sakura and her mother Yumi were really close that is before that "traggic accident" happened that my bilogical father called it. But I know the truth is wasnt an "accident" I saw what had happened but i chose to not report it to the police. I dont even know why i didnt after all the horible things he has done to my mother and me.

Well I had enough time in this park I think I should hed home after all i start school tomarrow at Konoha High. Sakura said outloud to herself so she headed back. Unknown to her a guy was hidding behind a tree he has overheard what she said and smirked ' well looks like there's gonna fresh meat at school school tomarrow' he thought

The guy had gotten out from behind the tree and started walking the opposite way from the pink haired girl.

Once Sakura got home she headed to her room to get some sleep for tomarrow. She was dreading the fact that she had to go to a new school tomarrow. Sakura was beginning to worry many things ran through her head' what if I don't make any new friends' 'What if everyone hates me' 'Will they judge me right away like many other times kids have' and worst of all 'What if they find about my past'. sakura sighed and climbed into bed and went to sleep

'Hopefully things wont be so bad'

* * *

><p>Okay this was my first story hopefully you guys don't think it's that READ AND REVIEW<p>

if you guys dont i'll propably end up deleting this and make a new one hahaha


	2. New school

**New school**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning by my alarm clock 'ugh stupid alarm clock' I mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I headed Into my bathroom to do my daily morning routine. I had decided on wearin my favorite darkwash skinny jeans with my black converse and a tanktop with a rose on it. After looking myself over In the mirror one last tine I headed downstairs for breakfast. I finished eating my cereal and said bye to Amaya and headed out the door.<p>

Once I was outside waking after a couple minutes I suddenly felt uneasy all of a sudden I stopes walking and turned my head around. I saw a car right behind me as If it was waiting for me to start walking again." is that car following me?" I thought. I ignored it and kept on walking when I reached the school grounds I turned my head back around and there it was...the exact same car from awhile ago. The car just drives by slowly then turned the corner and dissapeared " who was that?" I mumbled to my self "oh well...I better focus on school instead of that car" I headed inside the school and saw many teens goin wild. Guys were running around,girls gossiping, People skate boarding inside "where are all the teachers?" I saw the office and I maneuvered through the students. After being In there getting my supplies I headed out after I closed the door ther was glass breaking "looks like the principal didn't like shizune hidding her sake" SHIZUNE! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SAKE!" then another crash was heard "s-s-sorry tsunade I'll get you some right away" What kind of school did I get myself into?...well I guess should find my locker okay locker G34...okay here's G32...G33...and G34 locker #47-10-5...when sakura opened her locker she put in her spirals and books then the bell rang" better find my first class" While walking down the hall way I was to busy looking around that i didnt see the girl and I bumped into her" oh I'm sor-" "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING NEXT TIME YOU FUCKIN FREAK!" said the girl with red hair and glasses "Not my fault someone's tampon is in up too far" then I started walking away "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I turned my head around and smirked"you herd me"..."oh and by the way Fashion Tip 101: You only need to wear one pair of socks at a time and they belong on your feet NOT in your bra" I turned back around and walked away leaving a furious and shocked girl behind.

I turned the corner and found the class i was looking for i took a deep breath then headed inside...

* * *

><p>Who was in the car that was following her?...what will happen when sakura steps in into the classroom?<p>

Until next time LATER


	3. Homeroom

HOMEROOM

i took a deep breath and walked in. Everybodys eyes landed on me " oh you must be our new studnet...Everyone this is Sakura...how about you say a few things about yourself"

"ummm okay...well my name is Sakura Haruno im 17 years old...and i rather not say anything else" I say keeping eye contacts with Kakashi.

"okay I'll have you sit next to...Tenten will you please raise your hand". I scanned my eyes around the room and they fell upon a girl with chocolate brown eyes and her hair in two buns.I walked my way over to her and took a seat.

"hi in Tenten" I look over to look at her "Sakura" "ya I know...Soooo why did you move to konoha? I Stayed there just staring at her then I finally opened my mouth " it's...complicated" Sakura said "ummm ok..."well would you like to meet my friends?" "sure" "Kay let's go" Tenten said while getting up I followed her to a group "Hey everybody this is Sakura...okay Sakura the one with the pineapple hair is shikamaru" "Troublesome...hi" "the one next to him is his girlfriends Ino "HEYY!...you have big forehead" she said while laughing. By that time Sakura had a vein popping out of her head "well at least I dont sound like a PIG!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY BILBOARD BROW" " OH YOU HERD ME... INO PIG" "hey guys that's enough" Tenten said "anyways the blond one that's surprisingly quiet today Is Naruto" HEYYYY SAKURA-CHANNNN! DO you like ramen 'cause I love RAMEN maybe we should hang out sometime and eat ramen my fav-" " NARUTOO SHUT UP" everyone yelled excluding shikamaru " jeez sorry haha" naruto said sheepishly " okay Sakura the one next to him is Hinata" hi s-s- Sakura" " she's really shy so she stutters alot" whispered Tenten into my ear. I gave a slight not "the one next to her is Neji,Hinatas cousin and my boyfriend" "hn" "haha he dosent say much but anyways the guy sitiing down with the chicken butt hair is sasuke" "hn" "ya he dosent say much either...and last but not least is Kiba but he isn't here right now...do any of you kno where he is?" "hn he propably ditched again" Neji said Well atlases I made some friends...but that docent mean I completely trust them but at least something in my life has changed...well for the friend part but not everything else. "hey Sakura you in there" Tenten said while waving her hand in front of her "huh oh ya" " can I see you schedule" I gave her my schedule "yay all of your classes are the same as mine" I gave her a smile "BRIING" Everybody gathered their stuff and headed out the door " come on" "ok" we headed out the hall into the crowded hallways 


	4. Enemies

**Enemy **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>We steped out into the crowded hallways " so sakura do you have a boyfriend?" Tenten asked<p>

"I did have one but not anymore' " did you dump him?" Tenten asked " uuh no actually he dumped me" I said looking down. " let me guess he only went out with you because he felt sorry for you i mean you were propably the girl who got made fun of alot and was the loner" Ino said while laughing her ass off

" that's enough Ino" "I have had enough of this girl...who does she think she is judging me just like that...if she says anything else ALL HELL IS BREAKING LOOSE" Sakura thought "Oh and you were propably the ugliest girl at school... Oh wait you still are" "THAT'S IT IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW" Sakura yelled while charging at her...but then two strong arms wrapped around my waist stopping me before I could reach her. I looked back and saw Sasuke Holding me back "LET ME GO!" " no you don't want to get in trouble on your first day here...and besides shes not worth it" he said I thought about it for a moment then sighed " ok I won't beat her ass...ummmm you could let go now" I said while looking down at his arms " hn" then he let go." Come on Sakura we're gonna be late if we don't leave now" we started walking away and headed to math class We sat down at the back of the room with Sasuke, Shikamru and Hinata " hey guys" I said then sat down then Iruka- sensei stepped in class "today we are goi- oh I see we have a new face...what's your name?" Iruka asked "it's Sakura" " well then Sakura welcome to my math class" he said with a smile " anyways back to what I was saying today's lesson will be algebra..so let's get started" "Well since I'm good at algebra...I'm just gonna zone out and draw" I thought while opening my spiral and getting out a pencil. By the end of the class I drew a perfect rose if I do say so my self. " t-that's a really n-n-nice rose you drew s- Sakura-San" Hinata said while nervously playing with her fingers.I smiled "thanks Hinata" then stared heading to my next class. After a minute or two I was lost " ahhh why didn't I stick with Tenten that way I wouldn't have gotten lost" " you lost?" someone asked I turned around to be face to face with Naruto " hahahaha...no" Naruto then gave me a look as if saying suuure you arnt " ok yess I am" "hahah I KNEW IT!...ANYWAYS WHAT CLASS YOU LOOKING FOR?" " jeez could he be any louder?" I thought " umm I'm looking for my language arts class with Orochimaru-sensei" "WELL YOUR IN LUCK I HAVE THAT CLASS TOO!" he then started walking away and I followed. When we reached the door Naruto Whispered in my ear " just to let you know Orochimaru is a creep" then he opened the door and headed inside I soon followed" ooh lookie here we got our sssselves a new student what's your name? " ummmm sakura" I said a little creeped " mmmmm sssssakura welcome and have a seat" I looked around and saw an empty seat next to Naruto so I headed that way " hey Naruto you are right he is a creep" I whispered he looked over and nodded. After about 37 minutes of this horrid class the bell rang.I sighed when I got out the door " glad to be out of that class" mumbled Sakura. "Kay next class social studies" I started walking and bumped into Tenten " hey you need help finding your next class?" " yess I do" I said while laughing "well then let's go".we headed into the classroom " oh look what the cat dragged in" "shut up Karin" Tenten said " oh so her name is Karin" I thought " I wasn't talking to you... I'm talking to little miss pink hair over there" Karin said with a smirk " what do you want" " oh little 'ole me just wants you to stay out of my way if you know what's good for you" " and if I don't" " well then Let's just say you will regret ever meeting me" "oh really?" " ya" "well I'm not afraid of you.. oh and didn't you hear what i said this morning or do I need to repeat it" Karin then just 'gasped' and sat Down at a desk." what did you say to her?" Tenten asked " oh I just said that she only needs to wear one pair of socks and they belong on her feet not In her bra" I said loud enough so Karin could hear. She looked at me and glared. Tenten just the bell rang signaling "TIME FOR LUNCH...FINALLY" I yelled leaving the classroom Tenten Just laughed at me and pulled me into the cafetería and through the students to the lunch line. When we got out food we sat down and started eating and talking " jeez Naruto don't you ever eat anything else besides ramen?" Ino asked " NOPE...NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL" he said while pigging out. " hn dope" " what did you say teme" " you herd me dope" " teme" " dope" "TEME" " dope" "TEME" " shut up dope" " OH THAT DOES IT YOU TEME YOUR GONNNN get I-" " will you two stop it's so troublesome listening to you guys argue" I just laughed at them " yup they are definitely best friends" I thought while smiling. After lunch I headed into science then into art...and I learned that JIRAIYA-SENSEI IS A PERVERT. Anyways my last class of the day is P.E. I headed into the locker room with Tenten and Hinata they handed me a uniform and I got dressed. After I finished I looked myself over in the mirror " ugh these shorts are too short" I said outloud to no one in particular " well can't do anything about it". I Headed out and sat down with the group just then Gai-sensei came out in a GREEN JUMPSUIT. " what the hell is he wearing that for?" I asked Tenten " I don't know he says it shows off his "YOUTH- FULLNESS" haha if you think that's bad just wait for the mini-me. As if on cue another guy with a bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows and a green jumpsuit came out GAI- SENSEI! LEE! GAI-SENSE! LEE! ( the the dramatic background appears) Then They hug with tears flowing out Everyone 'sweat dropped' " WOW" I said " yup that's our teacher" "ALRIGHT MY YOUTH FULL STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK" " he's JOKING right...please say he's joking!" I said with a pleading look "hn he isn't joking" Neji said " well we better get started" Sasuke said. After I FINALLY FINISHED my 50 laps I dropped to the ground and heaved in air and relaxed " you alright?" asked Sasuke Sitting down next to me" uh huh...I'm just trying to fill my lungs with air here..ya I'm just peachy" I said sarcastically . He just rolled his eyes at me. "ALRIGHT MY STUDENTS TIME TO HEAD IN" When I got done dressing into my clothes and saying goodbye to everyone I headed out the door and started my walk to my house."isnt that the car that was following me this morning?" then It turned the corner and disappeared " weird". I turned the door knob and headed inside "Amaya I'm home" . I headed into the kitchen to find a note on the counter " Sakura I'm going to be out late feel free to order pizza" Well I'm just going to take a nap then. We'll this the longest chapter I have written Until next time...LATER 


	5. Mystery man

Mystery man

I woke up from my nap and headed downstairs for a snack. Then I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen "_is Amaya already home?". _I decided to check who it was but then I heard more than one voice "_okay one voice is Amaya's the other is Amaya's husband Akio..._but who does the third voive belong to?". I tried tolisten in to what they were saying _"look I know I have done bad things" " you got that right" Amaya said with hatred in her voice" " but I have changed" "how can we be so sure" Akio said "I'll prove it to you guys"_

Sakura stood their trying to figure out who they were talking _to " alright" Akio said " thank you...well I should get goin now..bye" _said the unknown man I heard the door open then close a second later "Im goin to check on Sakura" I heard Amaya say I then ran for the stairs being as quiet as I could when I reached my bedroom I opened the door and climbed into bed pretending I was asleep.

Amaya's P.O.V

I sighed and walked up to her bed " _if only you knew who was here...I just hope the past dosen't repeat itself"_

" goodnight Sakura" I said while leaning in to kiss her forhead.I headed back downstairs to talk with Akio.

Sakura's P.O.V

I waited awhile untill I knew she wasnt near the doorway. I headed out the door as quiet as I could " do you really think we could trust him...I mean after all he's done?" Amaya said " I don't know? but we only have one way to find out" Akia said " ya your right...do you want soem coffee?" "yes please". I then headed back into my room "who was that guy they were talking to?" I mumbled while climbing into my bed "oh well...it's propably nothing i need to worry about.

Sakura than drifted of into a deep sleep. The next morning Sakura woke up and groaned" why does school have to start so early?" Sakura said outloud.

Sakura got up to do her daily morning routine and decided on wearing .com/m/search?q=cute+outfits+with+skinny+jeans&pbx=1&aq=3&oq=cute%2520ou&aqi=g5- k7d0t0&fkt=1777&fsdt=10108&cqt=&rst=&htf=&his=&maction=&site=images&gl=us&source=mog&csll=&action=<oken=bb88ac3c#i =14 this. She then headed downstairs got a pop tart then headed out the door When she reached the school ground she saw the group standing by the door and headed over there" hey everybody" I was responded by a "hey Sakura" excluding Ino who said " billboard brow" " nice too see you to Ino-pig" Ino then glared at me and headed inside pulling away shikamaru with her " okay why does she hate me?... I haven't done anything to her" " maybe she's jealous of you answered Tenten and everyone else nodded " suuure she is...you know what just forget it" " forget what?" asked an unknown guy. I turned around and right there I saw the most hottest guy I have every layed my eyes on. This guy had messy brown hair that looked good on him, tan skin, he had the right amount of muscle he wasn't too buff or too scrawny either...just perfect and his brown eyes are amazing. OH SAKURA-CHAN WAS JUST SAYING WHY INO HATED HER SO MUCH AND TENTEN SAID MAYBE BECAUSE SHES JEALOUS OF YOU THEN WE NODDED IN AGREEMENT AND THEN SAKURA SAID SUUURE SHE WAS AND THE SAID JUST FORGET IT THAT'S WHEN YOU SHOWED UP AND SAID FORGET WHAT THEN I STARTED EXPL-" "NARUTO SHUT UP!" everyone yelled " hahaha sorry" " hn anyways Kiba this is Sakura, Sakura this Kiba. Then he turns to look at me I couldn't help but blush, then I notice Kiba smirking " what can't keep your eyes off of me" at that I stoped blushing and said " says the guy who's still looking at me" at thatKiba Slightly glared at me( if that's even possible hahaha anyways back to the story:P ) at that I gave him a smirk of my own Kiba was about to respond but the bell rang. I flashed him a smile walked past him and headed inside before I made it inside the door all I herd from my group of friends was " ooooooooh" at that I had to giggle. I reached my first class to find everyone was already there I took my rightful seat next to Tenten and started chatting about random stuff. Then she told me " you know you are the first girl to ever stand up to Kiba well excluding me,Ino and Hinata" " well I had to say something and not look like an idiot just standing there" " hahaha that's true" " yupp" I said popping the p " Hey Sakura come over here" Naruto called I looked over at Tenten and she shrugged so I got up and went over to Naruto "what do you Want?" "could you give me your number?" " thats why he called me over?" I thought " ummm ok it's 541-265-8879( fake number...just to let you know) " Kay THANK YOU!" I laughed then walked back to Tenten "what was that about" Tenten asked " he just wanted my number" "hey you never gave me your number" Tenten Said with a "sad face" I giggled then I gave her my number. Then we started talking about random things until Tenten smiled at me " looks like someone can't keep their eyes off of you" I gave her a confused look she then Sighed and nodded her head sideways I look over and there he was Kiba Inuzuka from what Tenten said. I couldn't look away from his eyes my eyes were locked on his and his eyes were locked on mine we stayed like that for a couple more moments then 'bring' the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and raced for the door with Tenten right behind me " what was that about?" I look over at her " what was what about?" " don't play stupid...what was up with you and Kiba" I then just decided to speed of to my next class but then I remembered all my classes are with her " I guess there no escaping" I thought just then I entered my class and took my seat. Later on my phone started vibrating I picked it out of my pocket it was an unknown number. I opened the text an it said " hey it's Tenten...WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH YOU AND KIBA?" " ugh...wait maybe I can avoid the question" I thought " hey Tenten...do you know what the answer is for question #8?" " sakuraa DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!" "well looks like there's no avoiding" I thought I replied back saying " IDK what was up with me and Kiba...I couldn't look away from his eyes...it felt like I was lost in them.?" " awwwwww that cute...you guys should date!:)" " HELL NO he's a j.a.c.k.a.s.s and he's conceded " after that I didn't get a text back. Pretty soon it was time for lunch I grabed my lunch and sat down then we started talking and making jokes until " hey baby" Karin said sitting on kiba's lap " Karin GET OFF!" " jeez you don't have to pretend like you hate me" she said while trying to say it in a sweet voice " how many times do I have to tell you I DONT LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" " hey your saying that now but you will want me" karin said trying to sound seductive. I rolled my eyes at her " why are you rolling your eyes" " I'm rolling my eyes because your just making a fool of yourself" " pa-lease your just mad because your parents told you, you were a mistake...ugly" I was so ready to lunge at this girl and kick her ass" oh really you think I'm ugly...I have a little poem for you god made coke, god made pepsi, god made me oh so sexy, god made rivers, god made lakes, god made you...well we all make mistakes...I guess your moms abortion failed...sorry" everyone else started lauging and karin was beyond pissed at me and stormed out of the lunch room " hahaha that was nice one Sakura-chan" "troublesome but it was funny" "hn ya it was a good one" speaking for both Neji and Sasuke " hahaha I've never seen Karin that pissed" Tenten said. I look over at Kiba and he gave me a smirk " jealous she was on my lap" " ha only in your dreams Inuzuka" "oh so you want to be in my dreams" " n-no I didn't mean it like that" I said blushing "are you sure" "y-yes now shutup". (let's skip science and go to art) Alright my pupils today I want you to open up your mind and think back as far as you can remember and draw what was one of the worst things that happened in your life. My eyes shot wide open upon hearing that...the worst thing that happened ...in my life ...my...father " there's no WAY IN HELL IM GOIN TO DRAW MY FATHER...let's sees what other thing can I draw...my mother's death...ya I'll just draw that. After I finished sketching my mothers gravestone I started colorin it in. By the end of class I had a pretty decent drawing " wow Sakura that's a good drawing...what does it represent?" I looked up at Jiraiya " it's my mothers gravestone...the worst thing that happened in my life" " I'm sorry for your loss" "it's ok...I better get goin now" I headed into the locker room too find Tenten, Hinata and Ino already dressed down. "hey see you out there" I changed into my shorts and shirt then headed out."OKAY MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE GONNA BE HAVING FITNESS DAY! " oh greea" Sasuke said "OKAY YOU WILL GO IN THIS ORDER 40 PUSH-UPS,50 SIT-UPS, 30 LUNGES,AND 60 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK...STARTING NOWWW! " I don want to do this " Sakura whined " too bad your gonna have to pull through" Naruto said "ugh my abs are hurting from the sit-ups" Sakura thought " ahhhhhh my thighs and calves are so SORE now" Sakura whined to her self " OMG MY ARMS FEEL LIKE SPAGHETTI!" Sakura cried " woo only 2 more laps to go" sakura cheered. When Sakura finished her laps she droped down to the floor and chugged down water " I'm guessing you've never done anything this intense" shikamaru said " uh huh...how can you not be gasping for air?" "I've been hear freshmen and sopmore year with the same P.E coach" " oh that makes sense...I guess" "ALRIGHT MY PUPILS TIME TO HEAD IN".when I finished dressing into my regular clothes I started my walk to my house " ugh my legs hurt sooo effin bad!" I thought " need a ride?" I looked over and Kiba was right there " uuuuh no I'm fine" " you don't seem like it considering your walking with pain in your face" " no I'm not" " oh come on you sore just admit it" " I'm not admitting anything" "don't make me do this the hard way" " well your not giving me a ride" " fine..hardway it is" I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up over his shoulder " KIBA" I shrieked " I'm going to take you home weather you like it or not" " PUT ME DOWN NOW! " hn nope" he then put me inside his car " buckle up" he said while looking at me. He closed the door and I buckled up. The ride was pretty akward...well to me atleast it was " where do you live?" " uuuh just turn the corner here" " okay" i then told him to park in front of the tanish house. I got out of his car very lowly considering I'm sore then I herd Kiba laughing " what's so funny?" "you" then I give him a glare " Pshhhh your real nice...anyways thanks for the ride home" " no prob" " Kay bye" I said walking up to the door then I headed in " oh hey Sakura" Amya said while walking in to the kitchen " everything alright" " not really I'm SOOO SORE...stupid teacher" i muttered the last part to myself " oh well go lay down on the coach I'll get you some ice". The rest of the day was just me laying on the coach doin nothing...until next time LATER 


	6. Mystery man revealed

unknown

Okay I don't own Naruto...remember for not uploading new chapters but I've been busy so ya...ENJOY The next morning I woke up at 7:30 am "wait why am I up so early? It's Saturday" with that in mind Sakura went back to sleep. DOWNSTAIRS WITH AMAYA & AKIO "okay we are going to let you meet her today...but if you do anything as if to hurt her or if she dosent want to see you...you leave." Akio said " Alright I understand...thank you so much!" LATER ON IN THE DAY Sakura was upstairs in her room using her iPod " hmmm what song should I listen to?...okay umm let's go with shuffle I can't decide" she clicked the shuffle button and the song Nobody's home by: Avril Lavigne came on " I haven't herd the song in a long time" " I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday and I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistakes again" Sakura sang along then there was a knock at the door "Sakura can you come downstairs...there's someone that wants to see you" " ya sure" I checked myself over in the mirror then headed downstairs...when I reached the bottom of the step all the attention was on me " hi Sakura..how you been?" said a guy that I didn't know..well I don't think I know him...but he looks familiar" Sakura thought " do I know you?" I asked with a confused look "don't you remember me" he took a step closer "take a good look". Then it hit me FLAHSBACK "hey Sakura where have you been?" asked a man " hey dad I was just at the park with my friends" said a 13 year old Sakura " I thought I told you to be back at 5:30. It's already 6:00" said the man with anger in his tone " oh I'm sorry...wait what are you doing?" Sakura said with a worried tone " I'll teach you to be on time" he said with anger in his face and a belt in his hand " NO PLEASE DONT" Sakura said taking a few steps back. he approached me with the belt then hit me " please stop" Sakura begged while lying on the ground in tears " please" " IM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE SO I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" said the very furious man END OF FLASHBACK "hey Sakura you in there" Daichi Said " why are you here?" I said while glaring at him "well I came to see my daughter of course...how you been?" asked Daichi " fine with out you...what's the real reason you came?" Daichi laughed " you were always smart...anyways I came to spend time with you" he said with a smile " is he crazy..what makes him think he could stroll back into my life just like that and spend time with him" I thought with anger " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANNA SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" I said " well I just thought" " WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG...GET OUT OF HERE!" " but Sakura please" "NO!" Daichi sighed and looked at me " sorry" he said "Daichi I think it's time for you to go" Amaya said she walked him out while I stayed in the living room in the verge of tears " why?" " why what?" Akio "why now?" Akio sighed " he wants you back in his life again...i think you should give him a chance" he said then walked away "tch whatever" I said then walked back upstairs (more like stomped) THE NEXT DAY Sakura stayed in her room all day yesturday At times you could hear her cry from time to time and start yelling. Amaya had enough of this and headed towards her room " Sakura can I come in?" there wasn't an answer so she walked inside to find Sakura laying on her bed "what do you want" said a sniffling Sakura " I just want to talk" " about what?" "Daichi" " no" Amaya sighed " well then just listen...I know Daichi has done bad things in the past but I believe he has changed...this is the chance for you to reunite with him and have the father you always wanted...after all a daughter needs her father...just give him a chance Sakura you never know how things will turn out." I felt Amaya give me a kiss then headed out the door " should I or should I not?" kept running through my mind Sakura ended up falling asleep. NEXT MORNING "ugh there's school today" I mumbled.I got up and did my daily morning routine, ate breakfast, said goodbye then headed out the door. " should I really let my father back in my life?...no I shouldn't I mean after all he's done I can't forgive him and I never will...but Amaya is right a daughter needs her father and I could maybe get the father I always wanted..wait no what am I thinking? I can't and I won't." before I new it I reached the school grounds. Most of the day flew by quickly I couldnt concentrate on anything. ART CLASS I sat there staring at my drawing " Sakura are you ok..you haven't been yourself today?" Tenten asked " ya s-Sakura are y-y-you ok?" Hinata asked " ya im fine" I lied I can't tell them A couple minutes later " hey Tenten can I ask you something and answer seriously" I asked a little nervous " ya what is it?" Tenten asked " well...if your father ever did anything horrible to you and then awhile later he asks if you could forgive him for what he did...would you?" I asked looking at her,waiting for an answer. Tenten looked over and said " well yeah...I mean he would be saying sorry for what he did and I mean I could never really hate my father because I would always know deep down...that I love him and I couldn't really bring myself to hate him." I looked at her surprised at what she said " oh ok" I said and gave her a smile " anytime" The rest of the day flew by and now I was headed back home. " okay I have come to a decision...I'm goin to let my dad back into my life" I said with a smile. When I got home I told Amaya that I'm goin to let Daichi back into my life and she thought that it was a good idea " I can't believe that I'm doing this but...I'm excited" I mumbled I then headed up the doorstep and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Daichi standing there surprised. Okay well this isn't my best chal but oh well. Anyways READ AND REVIEW! 'till next time LATER 


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN!**

yeah i know i haven't updated in...FOREVER, but im back now sooo yeah hope you enjoy!

Daichi opened the door and looked at me with suprise

" sakura, what are you doing here?" I gave a small smile and said

"i came here to see you"

"oh well then come on in, make yourself at home" I walked passed Daichi feeling a little bit cautious, then sat down on the sofa, he sat down across from me

" look sakura, im sorry for all I ever have done to you, and I wanted to know if you would give me another chance to prove to you that I can be a great father" I looked dead straight into his eyes to detect some sort of lie, but all i saw was hope and honesty, i cant believe im going to say this but, here i go.

" I forgive you, so where do we go from here on?" Daichi smiled

"well would you like to spend some time with me tomarrow?

"yes i would, I probably should get goin now" I got up and walkesdto the door with Daichi close behind

"bye" i said with a small smile and he did the same. I walked out the door and feeling like some sort of reief washing over me, was it a good thing or a bad thing I don't honesty know, but what i do know is that I feel happy.

AT HOME 

"Hey Amaya, watcha doin?" she looked back at me from her desk

"oh hi, just finishing some papper work, where have you been?"

I felt myself give a small smile "I was with Daichi, i'm going to spend some time with him tomarrow" Amaya raised a delicate eyebrow " so does that mean your on good terms with him?' I shrugged 'I guess, well i'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight" I walked up the stairs then went into my room and changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed.

NEXT MORNING

I herd my alarm going off "ugh, stupid alarm!" I sat up straight rubbing my eyes then sighed " another day of shcool" I mumbled to myself

I got up and did my daily morning routine

AT THE SCHOOL

After my walk to school I found my group of friends outside by the school doors, I made my way over to them. Tenten was the first to spot me :Hey Sakura" I mumbled a hi and gave a small wave to everyone excluding Ino of course. " How was everyone's weekend?" i questioned them

a chorus of goods, amazings, and boring, boring coming from Shikamaru of course filled my ears I gave a nod " how was yours?" questioned Neji. I looked towards his direction " It wa-" I was cut off by the school bell, I sighed " ugh stupid school bell why does school start so early?" I thought to myself.

We made our way to homeroom and of coursse, we did nothing as usual just talked, well everyone excluding me. I wasn't in a mood right now and especially since after school i'll be with Daichi

" hey Sakura you alright?" Tenten asked with a...worried expression?, she can't honestly care about me even though I haven't known her for a long time, right?

I pushed that thought aside and answered her " yeah I'm fine"

The whole day flew by, suprisingly Ino didn't start anything with me nor did that red headed girl...Karen and now that school is ove, I get to see Daichi and to tell you the truth I'm growing anxious by each passing minute.

Anywas that's it...for now

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN!**

hope you enjoy!

I made it my house and opned the door to see Daichi there with Amaya " oh hey kiddo, you ready to go?" I gave Daichi a look " I'm not a kid anymore, but yeah i'm readly let me just take my bag up to my room" I said while going up the stairs

I can't help but feel nervous and I'm a bit shaky too, I walk towards my mirror " come on Sakura get a grip on yourself!, nothings gonna happen"

I tell myself, I breathed out and relaxed myself and made my way downstairs " let's go" I told Daichi, he led the way to his car and I got into the passanger seat while he started the car " sooo where exactly are we going?" I questioned him, he smiles " we are gonna go get some food and well just talk and catch up with eachother" After maybe 20 minutes or so we ended up at a diner, we got out of the car to be greeted by a waitress

"hello and welcome" I smiled we sat a table in the corner of the diner, I looked over the menu not sure what to pick " what can I get you guys?" asked the waitress a pen and notepad ready to take our order "ummm I'll have a cheeseburger with a coke, pleasse" I looked at Daichi "I'll have the same but with a sprite" we handed the waitress our menus, and now its's just the two of. Well this is pretty awkward I thought to myself

" soo Sakura tell me what's new with you" asked Daichi trying to start a converstation " umm nothing much pretty much the same, but I have taken a liking to art, and you?" he smiiled " well I've gottena job as a business man and I guess thats it" he chuckled

I giggled too "heres your food" came the voice of the waitress, we then ate our food keeping small talk between us

this isn't so bad, and here I thought somethings going to happen I thought to msyelf

"hey Sakura you in there" Daichi said waving hand in front of my face " huh, oh yeah, haha sorry I just spaced out"

" so do you live here or what?" " yeah I just moved in 3 or 4 weeks ago" came his reply " hey Sakura I've been meaning to ask you...this may seem sudden, but would you like to move...in with me?" Once those words left his mouth I felt like the air got knocked out of me, what should I say? yes? No? " ummmm I uh" great I don't know what to say " Don't worry I'll gve you a week or two to make up your decision" he said

I gave a sigh of releif " ok I'll think about"

he got up off his seat and payed the bill " come on Sakura let's go" I got up and made my way to his car, before i knew it we were already back at the house " thanks, I'll see ya..when I see ya"

" ok bye Sakura, maybe we can hangout again...and I love you" I was shocked but at the same time happy I smiled at him then said bye and walked up to the porch and opneded the door

" hey, back already?"

" tyring to get rid of me Amaya" I said with a smile on my face

she laughes " of course not love, so how did it go?" " well if you must now it was great and well he asked me something"

" what did he ask you?" Amaya asked " he wants me to live with him" Amaya looked suprise " and what did you say? I looked at the ground

" nothing I didn't know what to say, but then he told me he was giving me a week or two, to make up my mind' Amaya gave a sad smile

" so are you gonna move in with him' I shrugged " well I wanna go to bed, I'll see ya in the morning"

I gave her a hug and made my way up to my room

" ugh what should I do?" i questioned myself before falling to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned and got up, did my usual routine, said bye to Amaya and made my way to school

As I made my way to the school grounds I herd some yelling I looked over and saw Karen and Ino bickering at eachother " huh wonder what they're bickering for? oh well not my problem" I thoought

I made my way to the group " hey guys!" everyone looked at me " what, is there something on my face?" I asked touching my face "uhh no you're just in a very cheerful mood today' said Tenten " is that a bad thing?' I questioned

" OF COURSE NOT" said Naruto well more like yelled. I smiled then the bell rang, time for homeroom.

We all made our way to class and took our seats. Then Ino come barging in mumbling something about blond, red and fake hair "whats wrong with you" Shikamaru asked, she looked at us " does my hair look fake?" nobody answered her, so I guess she got her answer ' well does it?' mm okay maybe not. Since nobody is gonna speak up I'll say it or should i just be nice and say no?, i'll go with nice

"no Ino your hair dosen't look fake" I answered her, she glared at me " I wansn't asking you,,,,billboard brow!" okay well so much for being nice " hey I'm just trying to be nice here" she scoffed " I don't want any kindness from you" well okay then I'll you the truth

"well then i'll be honest...your hair looks fake" I simply stated " you know what Sakura you look fake all around I mean theres no way those boobs are real" I raised an eyebrow, I was about to say something, when something or should I say someone answered her " actually those are real" I turned my head to see Kiba. Ino rolled her eyes

" and how would you know" she said whle putitng a hand to her hip, Kiba smirked 'god I swear I'm gonna smack that smirk right off your face" I mumbled

" well Ino I've seen plenty of boobs to tell which are real and which are fake and well Sakura's are 100% real" he winked at me and well I blushed and Tenten started nudging me with her elbow i look over at her and she gave a "knowing look" I rolled my eyes

Just when Ino was about to reply Kakashi came into the class " okay everybody find your seats" he lazily said with his book in hand and sat in his chair at his desk " and do whatever you like" man I love this class you never have to so anything, I looked over to Tenten to see her and Neji talking. Okay well I don't want to interupt them.

" so how are your legs feeling?" i turned my head and guess who it was...Kiba

" they're fine" he nodded and here we go again staring into eachothers eyes, well until i looked away

" what's your favrotie color?" I rasied an eyebrow to him

"purple"

"whens your birthday?"

"october 12th'

" do you have any pets?"

"no, are we playing 20 quetions are something" clearly confused on why he's asking me all these questions

he shrugged " just wanna get to know you" then the bell rang. I picked up my bag and headed for the door, Tenten fell in step with me " so what did you guys talk about?" I sighed " nothing and I don't like him!" Tenten rolled her eyes " yeah yeah whatever"

up next is math, that class was pretty boring since all we did is math haha. Language arts and socials studies flew by real quick and now it was time for lunch

I wasn't feeling all that hungry so I just settled down at the table waiting for everyone else. Hinata was the first to come " hey Hinata" she meekly sniled at me " h-hey Sakura-san" I smiled and then everybody else came.

Then guess who stopped by " well if it isn't miss fake blond and the freak"she laughed along with her group. I rolled my eyes " well if it isn't the bimbos" I replied Karen rolled her eyes and walked away with her possy following close behind and well after lunch everything was boring and I got a good work out in P.E.

so now school is over and i walked out of the locker rooms to find Kiba leaning against the wall " hey sa-ku-ra" he smirked I rolled my eyes and walked passed him " oh come on babe, don't walk away from me" I smiled to myself and replied " I just did" but before I could get rid of him and caught up with me and we started walking together.

" so how are you liking the school so far" I shrugged " it's cool other than the bimbos and Ino" he chuckled " do you wanna ride to your house"

" no, I'm good" he shrugged ' alright suite yourself and then he walked away " hmmm well he isn't a total ass" I mumbled

well that's it...for now

UNTILL NEXT TIME

DEUCES!


End file.
